


Oops… I proposed

by Ellienerd14



Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine has a good day, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, accidently proposing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: An AU in which Blaine wins a Tony award and accidentally proposes in the same night.





	

"I'm sorry I couldn't come with you," Kurt says, tying my bow tie. "I don't want to miss your first Tony."

"You don't know I'm going to win yet."

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Of course I do, I have a sixth sense when it comes to you."

"Oh do you know?" I tease.

"I knew you'd kiss me, didn't I?" Kurt replies.

"You know I wasn't trying to flirt when we were singing 'Baby It's Cold Outside'."

"And yet by the end of the song you had a boyfriend." Kurt smiles at me. "So everyone won."

"That's one way to put it."

Kurt just smiles dreamily in response. "I couldn't resist myself." He kisses me again. "Good luck B."

* * *

 

Both Rachel and Quinn got nominated for awards, meaning I had to go to my first Tony's alone while he babysits.

Still I can't help missing Kurt, even if I know he's watching.

We've been together almost every day since our first kiss in my Sophomore year. And I know I want to be be with Kurt for the rest of our lives.

Rachel squeezes my hand, jolting me back into reality.

"Here it is - best newcomer." She whispers. Rachel seems excited, despite the fact I'm competing against her wife (she and Quinn were that couple who eloped after high school).

"From award winning musical 'How To Succeed Without Really Trying' the winner is Blaine Anderson."

Rachel hugs me tightly. "Oh god you actually won Blaine."

"I can't believe it," I reply honestly.

Rachel gives me a little push. "Blaine go and get your award then."

I feel overwhelmed. Despite Kurt's insistence that I would win, I never imagined it was possible.

I won.

The crowds cheer and I can barely help but smile.

"Thank you, thank you. This is a huge honour for me. I wanna thank my Mum for teaching me how to play piano when I was six and for being awesome in every way possible. And all the cast for supporting me. And I saved the best for last - Kurt." The crowd cheers extra loud - somehow we ended up as a Broadway power couple. "I know you wanted to be here and you're half the I'm here. I love you, you're the best fiancé ever."

Oh crap.

"So, yeah… thank you all."

I practically stumble back to my seat.

I messed up, I'm not engaged to Kurt. There's no denying that I want to marry him one day. And it would amazing for that day to be soon.

"You never told me you and Kurt were engaged," Rachel says, looking hurt.

"Actually about that..."

* * *

**From: Mum**

**Congratulations baby, I'm so proud of you for winning**

**From: Mum**

**I can't wait for your wedding**

**From: Coop  
Nice one bro**

**From: Coop**

**Hyou should have pointed**

**From: Artie**

**Congrats Blaine**

**From: Tina**

**I call head bridesmaid xxx**

**From: Burt**

**I'm proud of you two**

* * *

 

I'm starting to get worried, Kurt still hasn't called and it's been hours.

And while hearing from my family and friends and fans is awesome, the one person who I need to talk to isn't calling.

"Blaine." Rachel pulls onto my sleeve and hands her phone to me. "It's your fiancé."

"I can explain."

"Blaine, I'm so mad. You beat me to it. I spent weeks planning the perfect proposal and you didn't even let me ask you."

"I'm so sorry Kurt... wait. You wanted to ask me?"

"Yes."

"To marry you?"

"Yes."

"Then _yes_!"


End file.
